The NotSoSecret Diary of Karasu
by mikita inugirl
Summary: Karasu is a female character in my fic Deceiver's Stone, and this is what I thought her personal diary would contain. WARNING: HUMOR!


"**The not-so-secret diary of Karasu" (Inspired by "The Very Secret Diary of Hiei-Sama.") (No relation to the male Karasu… A female, otherwise known as "The Hiei Stalker.")**

Daye 1:

I learned just to wriet in diray… Wait… What did I wrieet now just?

Day 1 (Revised): It appreas that I messed up in my writing… Damn it! I still can't spell!

Day B:

Okay, I think I'm getting the hang of this… Handwriting a little better. I'm hungry. Hungry hungry hungry…

Day 7… I think:

Grandpa fell in pile of dung today… I laughed very hard in his expense. That is, until he died… Not because of the poo, though. Gonna blame it on this Naraku person. He stole my crystal! That faggot! Well… I'm hungry. Cookies!

Day O:

I think I'm doing this numbering thing all-wrong… Oh well. Got lost in the forest today. Rammed a dude into a tree just because I was bored. Oh my gosh! I found a sexy shorty today! Sexy sexy sexy! He was napping at the time… in a tree. Using my big, smart intellujunce, I carefully examined the situation and… threw a rock at him. He fell out the tree and started cussing me out, so I grabbed him and dragged him away. His hair is black and spiky. I like black and spiky. I tried to touch it but it stabbed me! And then _he_ tried to stab me with his sexy katana, so I just took it from him. I was like, "You're so cute!" and he was like, "Hn." Oh it was sooooo adorable! Eww! Someone smack me for being so joyous! Eww! (Wipes tongue rapidly) Whoever finds this smack me!

Day "Who cares:"

Drug Sexy Shorty to a secret place… Not very secret for long. Busted by the cops. Stupid cops. Just when things were getting good. I almost got him to talk! He opened his mouth to say something to me until those stugit cops ran in and ruined the moment! I bet it was going to be something romantic, too! Oh well, I took him hostage and held his sword to his neck… _His_ sword. I stole it. Hee-hee… He was like, "Well so much for Sexy Shorty," and I was like, "He talked! Yay! He loves his pet name!" Even if it was sarcasm, it was still very cute! Then, I transformed into "Super Wom--"Uhh, I mean "Super…" Uhh… Dragon Girl… I mean woman! Dragon Woman! Dang it! You get the point! Anyway, I grabbed him and we flew into the sunset together while he was cussing at me and trying to kill me. It was so romantic. He stabbed me with his hair though. That hurt…

Day 1 (again):

I was numbering the days all wrong! Sexy Shorty taught me how to count. (I forced him to) So, back to Day 1… I'm hungry. Where's Hiei? I'm bored. Hiei! Where'd he go?

Day 2:

Turns out, he ran away. Had to go find him and smack him around a few times. He's so cute when he's in pain! I looked into those sexy crimson eyes and… stomped on his stuff! Though that's a little too harsh for being lost 5 minutes… O well, he deserved it. I got to hear him squeal! I almost fainted from the cuteness _and_ the sexy squeal! Wait… if it was only 5 minutes later, then this is still day 1… again… Oh forget it! I found the crystal thief! We almost killed each other. She started it! She stole my crystal! Trying to blame it on this Naraku guy. Yeah right. I'm too smart for that. I'm intellujunt. Stupid shape-shifter!

The real day 2, I guess:

Turns out she's my sister… oops. Betcha didn't know that did ya? Ha! HA! Well… I didn't either. Leave me alone! So what! Anyway, now we have to find the sacred jewel shards… and Naraku… and our father… _and_ Hiei because he just ran away again! Hiei! You get back here or I'll… Grapes! I'm hungry. What was I saying before that? Oh well.

Day 3:

Finally remembered what I was going to do. Gotta go find Hiei.

Day 4:

I'm hungry.

Day 5:

I finally found Hiei after forgetting about 10 times. He lives in the future! Just like what's-her-name who's bound in my sister because of my crystal that Naraku bound them together with because he's stupid and I'm gonna kill him for it! Wow, that's a mouth full. Ow, my hand is cramping up! Ow!

Day 5 (Later):

Hand feels better now. Lost my train of thought. Whose diary is this?

Day 6:

Oops, accidentally been writing in Hiei's diary. Now he knows I read it. Darn it! Now he's gonna hide it! Where's mine? Hiei! Give me my diary!

Day…

Lost my diary for a long time. Hiei had it. He read it all, and then he smacked me. I made him forget it all by using my telepathic powers, but I accidentally overdid it and gave him amnesia. I had a little fun with him though. I told him I was his wife. Yay me! Well, forget the diary! I have a husband! Bye-bye.

Well, did they ever find Naraku? Or their father? Or the Sacred Jewel? And will Hiei ever get his memory back before waking up with a son and wife he didn't know he had. The world may never know.

The End 


End file.
